fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Yoma
Kagura Yoma (カグラ・ヨマ Kagura Yoma) is the illegitimate daughter of Yuly Princeton and a Scientist; being cursed with red and teal-colored flames that burn everything she had ever loved to the ground. In her past she was a friendly young girl which soon changed after the death of her entire village, as well as her entire family. Unable to deal with the guilt and pain, she burned her entire village to the ground with the flames that she now cursed so much and went on a training adventure learning new magic and sealed her original magic away to avoid using it as to not hurt anybody else. She would then go onto join Fairy Tail where she would join a team trying to run away and avoid her past which would be futile as one cannot run away from their past, in the end she was forced to recouncile with her painful past and had to let go of her guilt for killing her entire village. Her subsequent rejection by her father as his child caused him to be killed first, her mother who was out of the village at the time heard eye witness reports, and watched the news reports. Horrified at what her husband had done, she hurried back only to find the village up in flames and burning with her only child gone. Eventually Kagura`s mother returned to the Sky Kingdom to talk with her own mother, Kagura`s grandmother and then onto the Empire which her aunt Alyia had started to take care of the Empire until her aunt`s children were old enough to assume the duties of the Empire as it`s rulers. Though she may have recovered from the mental breakdown relieving her past caused to her, people in the guild started to distance themselves from her seeing her as a monster. Eventually deciding to take some time off, Kagura took an S-Class Job with the consent of the S-Class Wizard the only one in the guild at the time Jane with her to complete the job. Appearance Kagura is a petite, muscular young woman with a slender physique, a fair complexion, and piercing purple-violet eyes. Her long light-pink hair is pulled by a strange hair ornament in her hair shaped like some sort of clover leaf. She dons the traditional robes of the Empire, and carries katana sheaths (2 for each side) on both sides of her waist. Her outfit is made of red and purple-violet fabric that is flexible and easy to move around in when Kagura is fighting, doing work around the house, and or filing paperwork; this outfit also exposes a lot of her chest and neck bones. When off duty, Kagura wears a pink kimono with a cute pattern and carries a elegant hand-made fan with her wherever she goes to keep cool. In hot weather she wears a yellow dress, replacing her usual hair ornament with a red ribbon styling her hair in a bun at the back of her head. Her typical expressions are a frown or a smile, when she gets angry she gains several tick marks on her hair and exerts a dark aura while smiling sweetly at the person who made her angry. If she is angered beyond her breaking point, she will don a sadistic smile and unseal her flame magic to punish the offender. Personality Kagura is a shy young woman with a troubled past and abusive childhood. The daily training that her father forced her to do was so that he could experiment with genetic mutation and he shattered her self-confidence. She is pessimistic believing that her father will pop up at any time and does not believe that she save her teammates, later believing in the bonds she shares with her comrades after they save her from being trafficked by the same people that her father was selling her dna to so that he could keep her and her mother safe from harm which she never knew until after his death which she had caused by her own hands. Kagura is desperate to avoid using her unnamed flame magic unless she has no other choice, and as such is rather ineffective in handling it by herself, it also causes relapses when Kagura even as much catches a glimpse of it, to the point where she is even afraid of lighting candles or lighting matches for her lamps. It is to the point where she suffers a panic attack when she as much looks at flame that another Mage produces, even Natsu`s Fire Dragon Slayer Magic causes that effect and she tries to avoid fighting alongside Natsu as much as possible, which Natsu notices and not commenting on it because he respects her decisions. Protective over Lucy, Kagura is not confident in her looks believing that she looks horrible, she is also a realist, level-headed, and callous in battle. If somebody asks her about her family she freezes up and refuses to answer saying her mother abandoned her which was a false accusation as Kagura and her comrades found out at a later date and that her father rejected her so she accidentally killed him believing that he never loved her, a fact that was proven true when Kagura showed them her destroyed and burned village. At times she is a expressionless person shown by when asked about her father she replied that ”he was a worthless piece of trash that never cared for her or her mother.“ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters